Thank you, Neighbor
by lvlicro
Summary: "I just graduated college last month, achieving my masters degree in chemistry. I then decided to move into a near by town called Neptr after finding a job as a high-school Chemistry teacher. I know, a high school teacher, how horrible." {Bubbline AU. Marceline helps Bonnibel move into her new house. Mentions of Fiolee.}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Sup yo. So if you guys follow my story Opposites Attract, you may have noticed the absence of updating. I have a totally reasonable excuse that I will explain after this story.**

**For those new around here, You should read my other story.**

**Anyways, this is a One-Shot I wrote literally in an hour. So I apologize if there are any errors. I proof read it, so there shouldnt be, but ah who knows. **

** I needed to get my gears running again so I can get back into writing.**

**If I get a lot of good feedback from this, I will most likely come out with another chapter. But if everyone hates it then yeah, it will stay a One-Shot. Anyways, enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Thank You, Neighbor_**. ~**

"You have reached your destination."

My GPS rang loudly, notifying me that I have indeed reached my "destination". Not that I wasn't already in the driveway or anything. I shut off my cars ignition, relieved as the GPS finally shut up. For the past 10 miles it has not shut up, telling me to turn here and telling me to stop there. Sometimes I think using an old fashioned map would be much easier than those stupid things. Less annoying, in my opinion.

I just graduated college last month, achieving my masters degree in chemistry. I then decided to move into a near by town called Neptr after finding a job as a high-school Chemistry teacher. I know, a high school teacher, how horrible. It wasn't my first choice, but it was my easiest. I figured, hey, why the heck not? If I don't like it, I can easily get a job in a laboratory and become a chemist. My parents left behind a lot of money so I could also open up my own research center. For some reason though, my gut was telling me not to do so just yet, and to wait a few years to further my knowledge and understanding of the field of science. Not like I didn't understand everything already. I've been conducting my own experiments since I was able to walk.

I peered through the windshield of my mini cooper, glaring at the new house before me. God knows why I didn't just get an apartment. I would probably feel more at home this way anyways. I sure wasn't complaining. I exited my vehicle, slowly walking up the front stairs of my new porch. The outside of my new home was painted a pale blue with white trimming and window shutters. The front yard was small but nice, surrounding it was a short white picket fence. The grass had been well kept, and was a beautiful green color. Honestly this house was giving me a whole stereotypical "American Dream" vibe. It was kind of ironic though, considering I am 26 years old, single, and gay. I would most likely never have children of my own, or a pet dog, or even be married. Oh well. I didn't mind being alone, I preferred it actually.

After unlocking the front door, I took my first steps inside my house. Looking around, I concluded that I already loved it. A small, one story house was all a single woman could ever want. The walls were painted a sandy color, and the floor was made of wood. Straight ahead was the kitchen, floored with tile. To the left was what I assumed would be my living room, with a blueish gray carpet, similar to the outside of the house. To my right was a set of double doors which had been held open. Looking inside the room was the master bedroom with a rather large walk in closet and bathroom.

After a few minutes of roaming and exploring my new home, I decided to start bringing in boxes and unpacking. I made my way back outside, opening the trunk to my car. I sighed, not looking forward to all this heavy lifting and what not, I reached for the first cardboard box.

"Hey." I heard a voice call out from right behind me. I set down the box I had just picked up and wuickly turned around, startled to find another girl standing behind me.

"Oh shit, you scared me." I spoke, examining the girl in front of me.

"Oh, Sorry! I didn't mean to, I just, it uh, looked like you needed some help." I watched her as she spoke to me. The woman was tall and thin, but not too thin. She looked rather fit. Her pale skin shined in the sun, almost glimmering. Her hair was long and black and fell just beneath her breasts with bangs that framed her face perfectly. She was wearing gray skinny jeans that weren't to tight, which rested on her waist perfectly. She had been wearing a red flannel that was unbuttoned, revealing a gray tank top that formed to her figure perfectly. Her sleeves were rolled just above her elbows. I had to admit, she was absolutely stunning. "I live just across the street, the gray house." She pointed to the house diagonal from mine.

"Don't worry about it, I just am spooked easily. Not really your fault." I laughed nervously, itching the back of my head.

"Cool. I'll keep that in mind. I'm Marceline, by the way. Marceline Abadeer. Looks like we will be neighbors?" Marceline stuck out her hand as I shook it. Her fingers were cold but ever so soft. "So you want some help?"

"I would love some help, thank you. And my name is Bonnibel Bennett. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Abadeer." I gave Marceline a smile, turning back around to pick up the abandoned box once again to bring it inside.

"Oh no, I'm not married, it's just miss. But please, call me Marceline. No need to be formal." Marceline laughed, reaching for a a box, following me inside and in to the foyer.

After a few hours of my new neighbor helping me move all my boxes inside and unpacking some, we decided to take a break and have some sandwiches she had made prior.

"So, Bonnibel. What brings you to the town of Neptr?" She sat down on the loveseat swing attached to my new front porch.

"I graduated from Advent University last month with my masters degree in chemistry. Decided instead of getting a top notch job as a chemist, that I would become a chemistry teacher. Starting this coming school year I will be a eleventh grade science teacher at Neptr high." I spoke, biting into my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, taking a seat next to her on the swing.

"Looks like we will be co-workers then, Ms. Bennett. I am currently the music teacher at Neptr High." She grinned, flashing me her white canines. Just at that moment I started to get nervous. I was about to become a teacher in a high school I've never even been inside before. I don't know what the kids are like around here. I don't even know the other teachers around here. What if the students are terrible, and rude, and mean, and _hate _me?

"Since you work there already, I must ask. The students..." I trailed off, worried what the answer might be.

"The student body are little shits, I can tell you that much." Marcelines laugh was almost music to my ears.

"I should not have expected anything else from high schoolers." I sighed. The raven haired woman and I both laughed together, scarfing down the rest of our sandwiches. "So, if you're not married, do you live alone, or with a boyfriend of some sorts?"

"Hah. No. I live with my brother Marshall and his wife, Fionna. I needed a place to stay for awhile so they let me crash there. My brother always tells me though, as soon as I find a steady boyfriend he's kicking me out." She snickered to herself. "Hey, you should join us for dinner, I'm sure they won't mind it. Besides, I'm sure it's better than getting lost in an unfamiliar town trying to find some food. Oh, and Fionna is the fitness teacher and basketball coach. So I think it would be nice for you to get to know another co-worker so you aren't a complete stranger."

"Well, if you insist. Thank you." I couldn't help but smile. This woman was being so kind to a stranger that just moved in. I noticed the slight smile and blush coming from Marceline, and I think she noticed too because almost on queue she hopped off the swing and adjusted her shirt.

"Cool. I should leave you to unpack your belongings in peace then. See you, lets say around six?" I soon followed her actions and stood on my feet.

"Six it is. Thank you for helping me carry everything in, it was much appreciated." I smiled, shaking her hand once more before I walked her down the short driveway.

"Chivalry is not dead, my dear." I felt the blood rush to my face as the woman bowed down like a gentleman. Phew, was it hot out here. I watched as Marceline turned away and walked across the street to the inside of her own home.

In that moment I concluded that I made the right decision. I was going to like it here.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay so, my excuse.**

**I have been focusing on my newest story, which still has yet to be named. I am already 22k+ words in. And Guess what? I've only written 7 chapters so far. So yeah, it's gonna be a big one. I'm putting a lot of effort into it, that's why I haven't updated Opposites Attract.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this though. Leave a review and stuffff. Favorite/follow if you want a second chapter to this, cause if a lot of you do I will totally do it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

**I must say, I was surprised by the amount of people saying I should continue this story, or at least write a second chapter. I thought, why the hell not? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Time sure does fly when you're unpacking. I mean, not really. That was sarcasm. This has been the longest few hours of my life. Why though? I have absolutely no idea. Maybe it was because I was nervous to have dinner at the neighbors? I'm being silly, it isn't that big of a deal, is it?

I stared at myself in the mirror for a good five minutes before I made the decision of finally finding my box of clothes and get dressed. I pulled out a plain white v-neck out of a small box sitting by my temporary air mattress and slipped it over my head. Searching through another box, I found a carnation pink cardigan, filling the empty arm holes with my own. This is a cute outfit, right? Bonnibel, you're acting like a lovesick teenager, you need to calm down. I mean, I know shes super attractive, but out of my observations, she is completely straight. A little flirty, but definitely straight.

I stood back up, gaining my balance as I do so. Observing myself in my body length mirror I realize I am lacking something rather important- pants. Searching through once again, another box, I find a pair of regular blue jeans that weren't tight enough to be considered skinny jeans, but defined my butt just nicely. Perfect.

I lifted up my wrist and checked the time on my wristwatch. 5:52. That is an acceptable time to leave, right? I mean she is just across the street, it wont even take me a minute to get there. I'm sure they won't mind.

I grabbed my house keys and left through the front door, locking it behind me. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the stairs, down the driveway and across the street to the grey house mentioned earlier today. _**Ba-dum.**_

As I approached the door, I made the quick decision on knocking on the door instead of ringing the doorbell. The white door was then pulled open and I was met with a tall, muscular man with choppy black hair.

"Oh, goodie! You must be Bonnibel! Aw, Marceline never said you were cute! That's no fair." The man beamed.

"Marshall, what the hell!" A pale hand appeared out of nowhere, shoving what was presumably Marshall out of the way. A familiar pale face popped up as he was shoved to the side, giving him a stern look as she turned her attention to me. _**Ba-dum**_ "Wow, I apologize for that. You'd think a married man would know how to control himself. Ignore him if you must. But oh, please, come in." Marceline moved to the side, allowed me to take a step inside of her home. Upon entering, I gave her a small smile and wave, then allowing my eyes to trail off and study the interior of the home.

The house, I must admit is beautiful. They had a big, open foyer with various instruments clinging to the wall. There was a Banjo, trumpet, ukelele, a few acoustic guitars and even a loot was hung up in the corner of the room. A few keyboards were scattered here and there around the living room.

"Wow, you mentioned you were a music teacher, but I wasn't expecting... this." I was in awe, the place almost looked like a music store, just less price labels and the instruments weren't cluttered all together.

"Pretty rad, isn't it? Marshall is into music too, so some of them are his. I keep my prize instrument in my room _away _from that imbecile." Marceline chuckled to herself, taking a seat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, inviting me to sit down next to her. "Dinner isn't quite finished yet, Fionna is finishing it up. I hope you like spaghetti?" I was at a loss for words at the moment, I didn't know what to say. My vocal chords just did not want to cooperate with me at the moment, so I just nodded, cause I loved spaghetti.

Marceline was wearing the same clothes as she was earlier, and her brother almost matched, except his red flannel had been buttoned up all the way. He took a seat on the recliner adjacent from me, propping his feet up on the table.

"Guys! Dinner!" A high, petite voice called out from the kitchen.

"Ugh, I just sat down, babe." Marshall groaned as Marceline got up, extending her hand out to me.

"Fine, no dinner for you, _babe_." The voice replied, mocking her husband. Marshall quickly stood up and almost ran into the kitchen to I guess where the dinning room was also located.

"He is _so_ whipped. Cmon, table is this-a-way" I followed Marceline into the kitchen and into an adjacent room that had been only separated by a narrow counter top. There was a rectangle dinner table centered in the room with 4 chairs located around it. I then noticed a woman with beautiful long blonde hair. She was well-built and had a statuesque. Ah, this must be Marshalls wife, the basketball coach at the school I will soon be instructing at.

"Oh! You must be the new neighbor. I'm Fionna, it's nice to meet you. Marceline told Marshall and I plenty of you." Fionna smiled, shaking my hand with her soft, warm hands. I smiled in return, noticing Marceline in the corner of my eye face palm herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Fionna." Everyone started to take their seats so I sat down in the only available seat left. Marshall and Fionna had positioned themselves across from one another, on the longer sides of the table. Marceline was sat across from me, giving me this really odd, yet attractive smirk.

The dinner went better than I had expected, actually. I learned that Marceline and Marshall are actually twins and that Marshall owns a nearby bar known as "_The Nightosphere". _He also works part time at the music shop and gets discounts on everything in the store. Which explains the variety of instruments around the house. I also learned that him and Fionna have been together since sophomore year of high school.

Fionna was actually the basketball team captain back in high school, and because of her they won almost every single game they played. When she applied for a job at the school, she was hired almost immediately and had replaced her old basketball coach who retired the previous year. She also has yet to change her last name due to the fact that she wants to avoid having two Abadeers teaching at the school.

Now, Marceline on the other hand, there wasn't much discussion about her. All I know is back in high school she was a trouble maker and had to repeat senior year. There was a mention of her disappearing for a few years after high school and then just showing up at her brothers doorstep one day, but the subject was changed almost instantly so I didn't get much information on that. It was none of my business, so I didn't pry.

They had asked about me a lot, actually. I told them the last tragic stuff about myself, because my adolescent years were rather tragic. I told them I graduated at the top of my class and was the valedictorian. I then attended a top notch school on a full scholarship and recently graduated with my masters in Biochemistry. All they did afterward was question my choice on becoming a teacher when I could have done so much more and of course I just gave them the spiel on how I felt like it's what I wanted to do and all that good stuff.

As dinner ended, I helped Fionna clean up while the twins rough housed in the living room. I smiled to myself as I thought of my brother and sister, Robert and Goliad. My brother and I used to be real close as children. He was only a year older than me, but he acted older than he was. He was wise for a 17 year old, and he was there for his little sisters. Especially Goliad. Whenever a boy would pick on her, he would pick her up from elementary school and scare the biz out of the kid. I really do miss those dorks. Goliad would have graduated high school this year, and who knows what Robert would be doing. He always had a knack for baking, so maybe something with that?

"Hey, you want me to walk with you?" I was taken out of my saddening thoughts by a smooth, calming voice. "Home I mean, walk you home." She said nervously. I hope she didn't notice that I was kind of out of it, cause that would be an awkward conversation I would much rather avoid.

"Sure, if you'd like. I'd never reject a little company." I dried my hands with the dish towel and followed Marceline out of the house and down the driveway. When we were approaching the slightly familiar porch that was my own, the raven haired woman stopped at the stairs as I continued up them.

"Thanks for joining us tonight, it was fun." She gave me a toothy smile, shoving her hands in her pockets. "And uh, are you okay? You seemed kinda out of it when you were helping Fionna with the dishes." Damn, of course she noticed.

"Yeah, i'm fine. You and your brother just reminded me of my brother and sister. Just got into deep thought, you know?"

"You have siblings?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I used too."

"Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"It's alright. It's just hard to talk about."

"Yeah, I understand." Silence filled the air, the only sounds came from crickets chirping in the chilly night air. It was nice, but also a little bit awkward. "Well, I should be getting back, come over anytime you'd like, and if you need something, feel free to ask." When Marceline smiled, it wasn't just a regular smile. It was one of those 'don't worry, it's going to be okay' type of reassuring smiled. And honestly, it comforted me.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer." I gave Marceline a quick smile, turning to unlock the door and step inside. I leaned against the wood and rested my head on the painted surface as my stomach started practicing gymnastics. I gently pressed my index and middle finger against my cheek, feeling the heat radiate from it. Am I...blushing? Nope, I will not allow it. I shook my head and thought to myself that maybe a good nights rest will clear my head off all thoughts, including Marceline.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If I get a lot of good feedback again, I will continue on the story. I think I will make this a story where I only continue it if people ask for it, since I am already working on 2 other stories. So if you want it to continue, let me know, by a review or a private message or hell, I added my tumblr to my profile so you can message me there if you'd like. **


End file.
